Wavelength Dragons
Wavelengths are very high energy sources or very low energy sources. They are measured by the spped measurement of hertz and also have parts of a wave called the frequency, crest, trough, etc. There are 6 levels of the wave which go from low frequency low poer to high frequency sharp power. The wavelength frequencies include Gamma Rays, X-Rays, Ultraviolet Rays, Infrared Heat, Microwaves, and Radiowaves. Frequency Frequencies come at different levels and the amplitude of a wave is how slow or fast it takes to reach from the top (crest) to bottom (trough). In the way from highest frequencies to lowest frequencies are shown above. They will show again. (Highest to Lowest) Gamma, X, Ultraviolet, Infrared, Micro, Radio. Gamma Gamma Rays have high frequencies with great power and are used for many different things. These rays are used in nuclear power plants & also used to remove or treat cancer. But beware, this type of explosion with go big time and vaporize you like a nuclear bomb. Oh yes, nuclear missiles have gamma ray waves inside of them to make a big boom boom! X X-rays have many differences and are making humans able to have an "x-ray" of their teeth or bones. But, be aware, to much exposure to an exfoliar ray could give you a bad allergic reactment of sorts. Ultraviolet Ultraviolet rays can be healthy and bad for you. The sun's energy gives off lots of heat so that will cause a bad thing to happen. The good prduct of being in the ultraviolet rays of the sun is that you get lots and lots of vitamin D. thats what keeps you active (unless youre a computer nerd, like all of us sitting infront of the screen... jk). Ultraviolet rays are also very bad for you because too much exposure to it can cause a bad reaction, sunburn, or cancer of skin. Infrared Infrared heat rays are mostly used for the army, navy, or most of the military. It is used for heat sensoring and laser pointing. Aiming guns can be really hard just with your eye, because even a tin can in water is hard to pick up because of depth perception caused by light. So, they have a laser pointer that if you point it in water at the tin can, the light bends with the water. (Ta-dah!) They are also used for heat sensoring your enemies in combat because if someone's behind a wall, you can tell when they're gonna move and shoot. So you can shoot first!!! :) Anywho, Infrared rays have not that much wavelength energy power, but still are very useful. Micro Microwaves are the waves or wavelengths used to power stovetops, microwave ovens, and ovens (furnaces). They are used for, basically, thats it! But, they have lower frequencies than infrared heat rays, but higher frequencies than radiowaves. Radio Radiowaves are what power cell phones, televisions, and of course stereos or radios! :| (geez) Radiowaves have the lowest frequency of them all and are used in the sky to capture and send emails, texts, etc. through electricity. 'If I had done something wrong with the paragraphs, please fix it... I do not want to give out misinformation! :) Thank you! ' Category:Dragons Category:Lightning Dragons